Black Wings of the Fallen
by blacknitdragon
Summary: Krow is the name of the dark creature reborn from Sakura Mikan who destroys everything in 'his' path, but what happens when 'he' becomes the hunted? Now running for 'his' life, Krow heads for the world of light, the human world, but little did 'he' know 'he' would met a human who would turn 'his' world upside down
1. Rebirth to darkness

**Title**: Black Wings of the Fallen

**Fandom**: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

**Rating**: M/17+

**Genre**: Tragedy/Action/Drama/Supernatural/Romance

**Summary**: Krow is the name of the dark creature reborn from Sakura Mikan who destroys everything in 'his' path, but what happens when 'he becomes the hunted? Now running for 'his' life, Krow heads for the world of light, the human world, but little did 'he' know he would met a human who would turn his world upside down

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Gakuen Alice characters, but the characters that I do own our all the dark creatures living in the dark world known as Chaos

**Warning**: there's a lot of language and blood and violence, also maybe some miss spelled words and context

* * *

_**Chapter One: Rebirth to darkness**_

* * *

_To live is to die_

_And to die is to live_

_Let us all spread our wings_

* * *

Grabbing the man back towards him by his hair roughly, the young man smirked as he whispered softly to the cat eared man, and then with barely any effort ripped the man's head off with only one hand. Letting the body of the 'cursed cat' fall, the young male who appeared no older than eighteen held the severed head over his own as he tilted back his allowing the blood from the stump spill into his mouth. The crimson liquid flowed from the sides of his mouth, down his neck, coating his bare chest and torso.

He never felt anything like this, and though the human part of his mind knew it was wrong he couldn't help the feeling that it was so right. It made him feel so alive, like his life finally had meaning. That was why he killed, but afterward he would feel lost and empty, again. He had no meaning of life. He had no memories of his past life as Sakura Mikan before he was reborn. That's why he threw away his identity as a female and had become Krow. After all, since he died at the age of six his body wouldn't grow, at least not in the normal female way. He may have been reborn, but in truth his body was still dead.

But even so… maybe this right here was his life meaning, to take the lives of others.

Once he had his fill he tossed the severed head to the side and licked his lips as he took in the destruction of the village before him – the destruction of which he created. Blood was everywhere staining the ground with its beautiful crimson color. This scene… it all looked familiar to him. It always did every time he killed. It always did every time he killed, most likely a faint memory from _her_.

Krow let a smirk play upon his lips as he licked the crimson off of his slender fingers, and then something started to squirm under the skin on his back around his shoulder blades. He hunched over a little, gripping the sides of his arms, digging his black nails into the skin, and grunted in pain. And then he felt something protruding from his back, only to spread and reveal itself, beautiful large black wings sprouted from his back. The wings were painful and shook a deadly power within the man.

_Who am I?_ He used to ask himself that all the time. But now he knew. Tossing away his identity as a female and giving himself a name Krow, she… he made a new life for himself. He was Krow the Black One. The Blacked Winged One that was raised by thieves and killers since he was young, who were long since gone. But now he awakened, and was going to make use of this power. He was going to make a good use of his immortal life.

Krow whipped his head around when he heard a small sniffle as if someone was crying, having his once long chestnut-brown hair that was now black flow around him, and stared into the eyes of a two young children – one was a boy of nine or ten while the younger one was a girl of five. The boy didn't appear scared nor was he upset about what was before him – Krow covered head to toe in the blood of the villagers. He was calm yet he was also angry.

Folding his wings against his back, Krow took a step forward expecting the children to take a step back, but they didn't, only the young cat eared girl's cries grew louder. But the boy, he just stood there staring into Krow's clear blue eyes with hate. "You are not afraid of me?" he asked with a smirk, holding out his hand summoning black flames in his palm. "Even after everything I've done?"

The small cat ears on top of the boy's head twitched before laying flat upon his little chestnut-blond head. "I don't understand. Why did you kill everyone? Why did you kill my family and friends?" yelled the child causing Krow to be lost and confused. What was he suppose to say? Because he was testing out his new found powers, he was controlled by bloodlust? He himself didn't understand, but it brought him such bliss that he never felt before.

"Do you hate me?"

There was no need to ask that question, it was clear in the boy's eyes that he resented Krow to his very core. It wasn't a surprise; after all, he had just destroyed their home along with the 'cursed' people residing within it. The child's soft tail uncoiled itself from around his waist with the fur sticking straight up as the boy bared his fangs. That caused the Black One to stare at him surprised. He wasn't even scared, even though Krow killed everyone, down to every woman and child. But still this child showed no fear as he stood his ground protecting the cat eared girl behind him.

But even so Krow's smirk returned, spreading his black wings wide, and holding his hand out coating with black flames ready to burn the children to ash. He was about to strike, but his hand was then pulled back by some kind of force wrapping around Krow's hand and wrist.

"What the hell?" he questioned; staring at his immobile hand and wrist he found that his movements were being restricted by Holy Strings. Wincing against the pain that the strings burned into his impure skin and soul, Krow brought his full attention to the white winged beings that surrounded him with their eyes filled with disgust as they stared at him. There were ten of them, wearing white robes, with white wings folded against their back.

_The Royal Knights of the king of Chaos_ – thought Krow as his wings rustled behind him showing his agitation. "You dare to interfere, White Ones?" Krow growled as he faced them, turning his back to the children. "I should kill you for you pure creatures dare to show your faces here."

The leader of the group of White Ones stepped forward, his head held high, and said, "We are here under orders from the king to seize custody over you – the first of the winged ones to be born with black wings. For over thirty-nine years we have searched for your soul since the day it was reborn at Death's Hollow… and now we have found you."

Krow closed his eyes as he smirked before throwing his head back towards the dark sky of Chaos as he burst out laughing. Was he that dangerous that now he caught the eye of the king of Chaos? Well, he couldn't argue with that. He had been causing destruction and mayhem all over the land, killing others and gaining power.

Opening his eyes as he brushed his bangs out of them, Krow tested the strength of the Holy Strings that constantly burned the skin on his hand and wrist. But in result he caused him to feel even more pain, though he didn't show it on his face.

"Surrender easily and quietly, Black One," said the leader of the white wing beings.

Krow wondered if he would even be able to free himself of these cursed strings, but he really doubted it. The Holy String was supposed to be the strongest and deadliest weapon to his kind, the fallen. There was no escape and no way to fight, especially if they possessed more supplies of Holy Strings. So instead, he did something that was completely against him, he held out his wrists as he bowed his head.

But as the white winged beings were placing cuffs in the form of chains around his wrists which, Krow guessed, suppressed his powers as a fallen, Krow allowed a small smirk to spread upon his lips. He could feel that things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**The End**


	2. Fallen and the Pure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Gakuen Alice characters, but the characters that I do own our all the dark creatures living in the dark world known as Chaos

**Warning**: there is a lot of language that may be inappropriate to most readers and maybe some missed spelled words and context

**A/N**: I'm still working on the whole storyline and whether it would be fitting to add the whole 'alice' power that everyone has with the supposed dark creatures of another universe known as Chaos. In the first chapter I used terms like 'curse cat' or 'curse' or even 'White One" and 'Black One' these terms all have meanings. Curse is basically a being who is of its own kind, it can be either cat or dog or anything… they have no real purpose, lower level demons. As for White One and Black One just think of them like angels because that's what they are in a way, though one's categorized as a fallen angle.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Fallen and the Pure**_

* * *

Standing there silently with his fingers interlocked behind his back, Aaron looked over the world of his home, the world that he ruled, the dark world known as Chaos. After so many years he would finally be able to see her again, see his beloved friend Mikan. Though he knew that she would be different than the child he met in the world of light, Aaron couldn't help but feel happiness course through his body.

It's been so long since he last seen her. But he didn't think she would've changed this much after being reborn into this world. He just couldn't believe his beautiful and innocent Mikan was actually capable of killing others, spilling their blood across the land. Then again some who were reborn were unstable, turning to fallen or worse living corpses.

But even as he stood there, knowing that the child he met before was gone, he couldn't help but remember those happy memories they made together as he stared at sky that was constantly filled with thick black clouds that allowed not even a small sliver of light to penetrate through them.

"_Aaron-chan, what's that?" asked the small child, peeking over Aaron's shoulder as she smiled her sweet smile. Aaron wondered how she was able to smile like that. She was going to die. It was human nature,after all. But she was going to die far earlier than a human should. With only days left shouldn't she be cursing the world or something… not this? _

_Aaron tucked the locket under the collar of his shirt as he smiled at the four year old girl. "It's nothing. Now what do you wish to play, Mikan?" _

_The child known as Mikan smiled at Aaron before climbing over his shoulder to sit in his lap. She was a very kind and very gentle child, even to a being such as him. She knew what he was, but still she did not fear a being such as him. Though he was a holy creature born in Chaos, a human should still fear the unnatural, but she didn't. She welcomed him with open arms._

_She always had him wondering if all humans were that w__ay, but as he watched over her that thought was smashed as quickly as it came. Humans were dark beings who only cared for themselves. But Mikan she was different. Maybe it w__s because she was born to die… or because she had the light of hope within her. Aaron had no clue. Whatever it was he was glad this child who sat in his lap was not touched by darkness._

_Leaning her head back against hi chest, Mikan looked up at him with her smiling face full of innocence and warmth. "Even though I'm going to die, will you still be there?" she asked. Though she was smiling and appearing to be strong, Aaron saw the regret within her chocolate-brown eyes. It was barely there, but still he was able to notice it. _

_Aaron wrapped his arms around Mikan's small form, resting his chin on her head of chestnut-brown locks. He wanted to stay with her. Oh, how he wished he could. But this world was not suited for an inhuman being such as him. Even so he didn't want to leave her to be all alone again. He didn't want to be away from her. She was the first being, first human, that he was able to be himself with. _

"_Aaron?"_

"_Mikan, do you want to come with me?" he whispered. "I can make it so you don't have to die and so you don't have to leave my side." _

"_Really?" she asked, placing her hands on his arm, squeezing lightly. She didn't want to die. He knew that, though she always acted as if it wasn't that big of a deal. But Aaron saw past that. He looked past all that and knew deep down that she didn't want to die. "Can I really keep on living?"_

_Smiling, Aaron tightened his hold on her. "Yes, but first before you die you have to make a deal with me. Then you will be reborn in the world that I live in."_

"_We can be friends forever?"_

Shaking his head, Aaron pulled away from the memory as he let a sigh escape passed his lips. It was his fault that Mikan was reborn as this person as this being who killed others. Chaos wasn't a place where killing was any different from the human world, but Aaron just didn't think that his Mikan would be able to do something like that. What could've happened to her to have changed her this much?

….

Smirking slightly, Krow watched as the guards outside his cell flinched at nearly every sound he made. They couldn't see him due to their backs facing him, but every time the chains rattled as he moved they showed fear. Krow loved the taste of fear. His master taught him that the taste of fear just before the kill was more blissful than anything. And right at that moment Krow was hungering to rip their heads off and drink their blood until it was gone.

But he couldn't do anything with his power being sealed off.

_Damn holy bastards_ – he thought, glaring at the chains bound around his wrist. He hated being bound to anything or anyone, but he allowed it. He had a feeling that this whole situation of being imprisoned in the lower basement of the castle that belonged to the king of Chaos would revolve around something much more interesting. But how long was he going to wait until the king would come to meet him? He hated waiting.

Sighing, Krow leaned back against the stone wall of his cell before looking up at the ceiling. If that king wouldn't come to him he was about to go to the king. _I wonder how the king's blood would taste._ That very thought had Krow licking his lips in a hungry manner. The taste of royalty… it would be better than those low class curses, wouldn't it? But something about sinking his fangs in the skin of a pure creature caused his stomach to turn.

He then noticed the guards outside his cell fall to one knee holding their fist against their forehead. And then… the most beautiful creature Krow had ever seen stepped into the light before his cell. This man had the softest looking hair and loving eyes of gold. But there was something about this pure creature of gold that sent Krow's mind on a stand still.

He knew him, but then at the same time he didn't. Krow never seen this person before in his life, but he felt as if he should know him. Krow parted his lips to speak, and before he could stop himself, he said, "Aaron" causing the White One to stare at him surprised.

"You remember me, Mikan?" asked the beautiful creature before him.

Slapping his hand over his mouth before he said something else stupid, Krow sent a silent glare of warning at the White One with golden hair. How did this pure creature know his true name? Did he know of his past before he was reborn? That was highly unlikely. It was against the law for their kind to enter the human realm. So then how? No one else but him knew that name.

"Who are you?" Krow asked, his hand still covering his mouth as he continued to glare at the golden haired White One. "How do you know that name? Who the hell are you?" At this point Krow removed his hand and started to yell out, though that was completely against his personality. But at this point he couldn't care. If he could get some clue of his real self then maybe he could somehow change himself… herself.

What the hell was he thinking? He was no longer female. He buried that identity of him being ever female long ago when he noticed his body was not changing how it was suppose to into a woman's. His body was closer to that of a male, so he decided to refer to himself as a male. But for some reason around this person he couldn't help but refer to himself as a female.

Shaking his head to clear it, Krow went back to the matter at hand and glared at the golden haired one, though, he hated to admit it, his glare faltered some as he continued to make eye contact with this person.

"So it is true that you lost your memories when you were reborn," said the golden haired man. Krow noticed that there was sadness in his eyes and voice. He knew Mikan… he knew who he was. "That's a little disappointing after all this time waiting for you."

Krow smirked as he pushed himself up to his feet and made his way closer to the bars of his cell, being face-to-face with the White One. "Sorry to disappoint you." There was sarcasm in his voice. "So you must be the rumored warrior of gold. Never thought I'd get to meet you in person, this is indeed an honor."

Krow was about to say more, but quickly all thoughts were erased from his mind when he felt the palm of this man's hand placed against his cheek. His hand was warm unlike Krow's. Krow then felt himself leaning into the hand and closing his eyes. This warmth… he felt this warmth before, but where he couldn't remember. Maybe when he was Mikan.

_I love this person _– he thought as he placed his hand over the White One's. He loved this person, he knew that much. But why and how was what he wanted to know. How was this person able to do this to him? How was he able to have Krow completely surrender to him?

"My name is Aaron, I'm also the king of this world," said the White One causing Krow's eyes to snap open and step back from him. He was the fucking king. Aaron was the name given to the kings of Chaos, he should've known. That meant this person was playing him. He was trying to get Krow to let his guard down, but why? What was in it for him?

Krow felt his wings squirming underneath his skin, begging to be set free, as he felt his heart crumble into a thousand pieces. He was played. This person played him for a fool. But he quickly shot down those annoying emotions. "What do you want with me, King Aaron?" he sneered.

Aaron looked to be taken aback by Krow's actions, but he recovered quickly. "We made a promise a long time ago when you were still Mikan."

This caused Krow to raise one of his brows in confusion. "A promise?"

"Yes."

"What kind of promise?"

Krow noticed that Aaron appeared lonely and defeated as he smiled, but he pushed that thought aside before his body decided to do something stupid… like what happened to him when Aaron touched him not even ten seconds ago. "We made a promise that we would be together forever when you were reborn."

Krow felt his jaw drop at this. This had to be some kind of bad dream, and those were rare for his kind since they rarely dreamt of anything. Or this could be some kind of 'pure' plot to destroy him, though that completely sounded stupid. Usually someone would use the word evil, but for him it would have to be pure since he himself was evil. Even so… this couldn't be happening. What the hell was he thinking when he was a human?

"You're kidding, right?" asked Krow, hoping that it was all some kind of bad joke.

* * *

**The End**


	3. The start of a new beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Gakuen Alice characters, but the characters that I do own our all the dark creatures living in the dark world known as Chaos

**Warning**: there is a lot of language and cruel violence that may be inappropriate to most readers to most readers and maybe some missed spelled words and context

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The start of a new beginning**_

* * *

_Closing his eyes, Krow tilted back his head as he allowed the warm and yet gentle breeze to caress the skin of his face having his unruly mess of long black hair to dance within its currents, bringing with it the scents of the environment crashing toward him. It smelled like death and rotting flesh._

_This smell was something he was familiar with; after all, this world is filled with that smell._

_Once the wind had died down, having his dark hair falling back over his face and resting against his back, Krow stared at his surroundings as he leaned back against the boulder behind him. Darkness was all around him, bodies scattered on the ground with a sea of blood. He was trapped. Trapped in this dark cage with no way out, but there was nothing he could do but sit there on the ground staring at the scene before him behind his invisible prison._

_Sighing, the Black One climbed up to his feet, dusting off his black pants and shirt as he watched the blood beneath his bare feet. But his dark moment was cut short for a voice called out to him. Glancing over his shoulder with a curious look in his eyes, Krow's clear blue irises meet with chocolate brown. The eyes of his precious person – Van._

"_What are you thinking about out here, Krow? I'd thought we'd be leaving soon, the others are waiting," smiled Van, the chestnut-blond dog ears that matched the color of his shaggy hair twisted around and then perked up. Krow shrugged before turning to face the man who was his sworn brother. "I'm thinking about a lot of things," answered Krow. _

_Van sighed, scratching the back of his head, and then stared up toward the sky, which was constantly filled with thick, black clouds that almost appeared as a void. "About you throwing away your identity and the fact that you can't remember anything since you were reborn?" _

"_I guess you could say that."_

_Krow brought his blood covered hands in front of him and stared at them as if they were not his own. He knew what he was reborn from, that he was once human – a human by the name of Sakura Mikan – but that was all. He died as a child and was reborn here all alone with no memories, and since he died as a small child his body was unable to grow like that of an average female's. Here he was, twenty-seven years old, and still he had not grown his hips or breast out like a woman at his age would have. He was flat as a child, but still he was beautiful with his pale skin and soft hair and his lean figure. _

_But even so this life, as male or female, was not enough for him. He craved for something else which he did not know nor understood. All he could remember was this promise he made with someone and that person had white wings and golden eyes. _

_Van placed his arm around Krow's shoulder having him jump and stare at the man with eyes full of surprise. "Well, whatever, let's go I hear there's a festival in this near by village. Nil and the others are waiting for us." Krow gave him a small smile and let Van lead him to the meeting point where the rest of their group were waiting._

….

Rubbing at his wrists where the cuffs used to be, Krow continued to follow behind Aaron as they made their way through the halls to Aaron's study chamber. Krow just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around of what this man was thinking, this man who was able stir strange happenings within him. It was strange and in a way amusing to the Black One that this man would just release him, though the guards disapproved.

But still why would someone release a creature of fallen status such as him who would not give a second thought about slitting someone's throat, no matter who they were, even if it was a child? Shouldn't they have kept him locked in that cell with the cuffs on or kill him or something… not this?

Glancing over his shoulder, Krow watched as the two guards behind him glared at him with their shaking hands on the hilt of their swords. This scene made him smirk, but he quickly turned his attention back toward Aaron. At first this whole situation happened because Krow allowed himself to get caught, thinking that something interesting might happen, but now he was wondering what the hell was going to happen to him.

He just couldn't seem to understand Aaron's motive, if he even had one. This whole promise thing that he made when he was human and Aaron's actions it was just too much for him to comprehend. But at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if the promise Aaron was talking about was the same promise he had told Van about making with someone all those years ago when he started to get his memories back.

"Here we are?" grinned Aaron over his shoulder at Krow, who stared at him blankly, as he stopped in front of a door. Krow took little notice to the door to the study room or the guards glaring at him or the maids in the hall staring at him with eyes full of fear, all he could seem to focus on was Aaron's smile.

Releasing his wrists, Krow stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, glaring at the passing maids that were staring at him before following behind Aaron into the study room. The first thing Krow noticed was a picture… well, saying picture was an understatement it was more like a portrait that was just as big as a two doors hanging on the wall behind a desk. In the picture was a woman with silver hair with eyes as blue as his wearing white robes like a goddess. Could it be… the Goddess of Light, the first woman to rule this world… the first of the royal family and the mother of all?

"So what have you been doing all these years, Mikan?" asked Aaron with a smile on his face, making his way around Krow after he had shut the door, not even allowing the guards in.

"Shouldn't you, the great king of Chaos, know this since you were the one who put a bounty on me?" scoffed Krow, turning his attention away from the portrait and stared into Aaron's golden eyes, who was now seated at his desk, his hands folded in front of him.

Tilting his head to the side as he continued to smile at the Black One, Aaron rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Sorry about that," he said. "It wasn't really my decision actually, but at least I got to see you again, Mikan."

"You can stop calling me by that name, _Your Majesty_. I abandoned my identity as a female and so I am no longer the Mikan that you knew."

Aaron appeared surprised by this, but still his smile never wavered. "So what am I suppose to call you if I can't call you by your true name?" Krow could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was hurt by what he had said. Aaron wanted his friend Mikan by his side so badly. But Krow was no longer Mikan, he was no longer human.

"I was given the name Krow by my master," he answered, turning his attention off somewhere else. He didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't seem to stand to look at the man in front of him without feeling guilt. What did he have to feel guilty about when he did nothing wrong?

"I see. Then you go by the name Krow now, am I right?"

"That's right."

Glancing over at Aaron, Krow found that the White One was holding some kind of emerald colored crystal shaped like a sword that was connected to a chain around his neck. He stared at the crystal with a far away look in his eyes. _That necklace… _Krow had the feeling he'd seen it before and that it was once his given to him by Aaron.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Krow made his way over to a near by bookshelf filled with books dated back to the Goddess and her time of ruling Chaos. If he remembered right when she was the ruler of this world it was known as Aurora and it was filled with life, almost like the human world. But how it had become like this he had no idea.

"Hey… can I ask you something?" asked Krow, still looking through the ancient books. He didn't have to look over his shoulder at Aaron to tell he had the White One's full attention, but fore some reason Krow wanted to see those golden eyes. "Why did you make that promise with me, anyway? What was so special about me at that time when I was going to die?"

Aaron seemed surprised by this and stared at Krow with wide eyes. There had to be some kind of reason behind that promise or at least that was what Krow thought. He was a sickly human girl, who was going to die before his fifth birthday, so why would an immortal being, a White One, make a promise to be together forever with him?

Krow watched as Aaron's hand released the crystal, having it fall against his chest, and turn to stare behind him at the portrait of the Goddess. "Because you saved me… when I first came to the human world I had lost my wife and didn't have the courage to face my daughter, but then I met you." He then turned his attention back to Krow. "You found me and gave me the courage."

"That doesn't really –"

"Plus I didn't want you to be all alone again," smiled Aaron as he stood from his chair and made his way over to Krow. "I didn't want to see you suffering all by yourself." He placed his hand against Krow's cold, pale skinned cheek causing the Black One to flinch slightly.

_I don't really… this man is just too confusing _– thought Krow, trying to ignore his pounding heart. In all the years since the day he was reborn Krow never felt so… he didn't no what to call these emotions or what type of feelings he possessed for the man in front of him. This was all knew to him. For as long as Krow could remember all he knew was the ecstasy from when he was in battle, blood covering his body and flowing down his throat. But these… the feelings Aaron stirred within him were different.

Taking a step back until his back had hit the bookshelf behind him, Krow shook his head before he combed his fingers through his unruly hair. "Alright… fine. I'll accept this offer, but…" He paused and peered up at Aaron through his long lashes and bangs. He felt warm, especially in the face. Was he blushing? "But what I want to know how are you going to get everyone else to except me, I am of fallen status after all."

Aaron stared at him as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard, as if he didn't expect Krow to take him up on his offer to fulfill that promise that was made many years ago. But even so Krow knew if he wanted to does this whole 'stick together' thing and stay in this place no one would accept him. They'd fear and hate him, maybe even try to kill him.

Tapping his pointer finger against his chin, Aaron thought it over before snapping his fingers, a grin spreading upon his lips. He grabbed Krow by his shoulders causing the Black One to flinch slightly at the contact. "How about you become one of my children?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Krow raised a brow up in confusion as Aaron's grin grew even bigger if it was even possible, it was already a pretty wide smile to begin with. But his confusion quickly turned to complete shock when Aaron pulled him into his arms. _Did I miss something? What's with this situation? _

Grunting, Krow tried his best to escape from Aaron's grasp, but the White One's grip wouldn't loosen not even by a little. Was this what people called a hug? Though Krow hated to admit it, he really enjoyed this man's warmth. But there was no way he was going to let Aaron know that.

"Huh?" questioned Krow when he noticed Aaron had spoken to him. "What did you say?"

Aaron pulled back, placing his hands on Krow's shoulders, still with his grin in place and a new spark of life in his golden eyes. "I said that you can join my family become my daughter or you could be my new son if that makes you feel better! Then we can be a family again!" Krow felt his jaw drop at this.

"There's no way in hell I'll become your daughter!" yelled Krow, ducking under Aaron's arms and making his way to the other side of the room near the window. "Or your son at that! I said I'd be with you, but what's this about being your child? If I did that then…" He trailed off as he stared at the portrait of the Goddess.

He'd have to become part of the royal family and take the role as princess or prince, whichever worked. Krow didn't know if he could handle all that, he could barely handle his master's lessons in his youth. Besides, he wasn't fit to be a prince, or to be Aaron's son. Aaron and those who lived in this castle were pure while he was tainted.

Shaking his head, Krow turned his back to Aaron, pushing open the window behind him, before spreading his black wings behind him and taking flight. "I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Krow didn't know why he left Aaron like that, but something took over him and the next thing he knew he was in the air flying. "Argh! What the hell am I doing?" growled Krow, pulling harshly at the locks of raven on his head. This was not like him. He never acted this way, so why now was he acting like a child?

That man was somehow able to reawaken emotions in him that he had buried long ago.

Shaking his head, Krow descended to the ground, and once his bare feet touched the soft green blades of grass he tucked his wings away, imprisoning them under his skin once again. Blinking, he then noticed he was in some kind of garden. There was light shining all around him and also a scent of roses and moss. Turning slowly in a circle, Krow's eyes danced across his surroundings. All around him was life, trees of green and all types of different plants.

"This place… it's… is blessed by the Goddess of light?" questioned Krow, spreading his arms out to his sides with a small smile gracing his face. He had heard the rumors… or more precise stories as a child of a land that was blessed by the Goddess, a land that still held light. Though this world was filled with darkness, the land that surrounded the castle was bright.

Dropping his arms to his sides, Krow allowed a grin to grace its self upon his lips. "It's just like the stories," he said, throwing his head back. "Hey, Van! Can you see me from the other world? I made it to the promised land!"

He then threw his arms out to the side once again as his grin broadened. He remembered once as children Van and him had made a vow to one day come to this place. It was their dream. But even though Van was dead he was still able to keep his promise.

"Promise…" Krow stated in a low whisper.

"_We can be friends forever then, right, Aaron-chan?" _

Pulling away from the memory, Krow sighed and decided to lay back in the grass, placing his hands behind his head. The grass was sharp and it tickled his exposed skin, but he didn't seem to mind. He loved the feel of it against his skin, even the smell of it. It brought memories of his past as Mikan when he used to play in the grass, though his parents always yelled at him not to because he was sick, and times when he and Aaron played hide-and-seek.

Closing his eyes as he smiled, Krow allowed himself to relax and fall into unconsciousness. But his nap didn't last long when he felt something poke him on the nose. He swatted at and then rolled over onto his side groaning his irritation. Still, the poking had continued, only lightly on the outer part of his ear causing him to slap at it in reflex, resulting in hurting his eardrum.

"The hell!" he yelled, sitting up as he rubbed his sore ear and glared at the person that dared to bother him, only to have his glare falter. Standing there holding the stick Krow was just being poked with, dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, was a young boy. He wasn't just any boy either, Krow noted. This boy with hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood wasn't a lowly curse nor a winged being, he was something greater.

He was a dragon, the last of the dragon clan most likely for the dragons died out three years ago due to the Great War. The small horns poking out of his bangs on his forehead were proof of that.

"What was that for?" asked Krow, softening his speech since he was speaking to a child.

The boy cocked his head to the side before sticking the stick up Krow's nose causing the black winged one to yell out in anger having the dragon turn tail and run. "Oh no you don't, you damn brat! You're dead!" Krow yelled, throwing the stick that was up his nose aside. "Get your ass back here!" He then started to chase after dragon.

….

"Are you sure that girl is really the one?" asked Kein, staring at the Black One chasing after the nameless dragon child that Aaron took in after the Great War. Kein knew better than to question his old friend about this matter, but after hearing the stories of Mikan he didn't expect her to be… well, like this.

He turned his attention to Aaron as he sat at his desk staring at the golden locket that had once belonged to his wife before she had died. Aaron had seen his wife's kindness in the young girl known as Mikan, but now she was no longer that child. She had lost her memories once she was reborn for some reason, maybe because the contract was incomplete, but she was no longer the kind and gentle girl Aaron once knew. She was something darker and Kein could the dark aura radiating off of her even from where he stood.

Aaron tucked the locket under his dress shirt and turned to look at Kein with a small smile full of sadness. "Yes, that's her all right, though different it's still her." He stood from his chair and made his way over to the open window that Kein stood by, watching Mikan as she tripped over something while chasing the nameless dragon. "I can feel it."

"Feel what exactly, Aaron?"

"Her soul is the same, but this time she is filled with darkness instead of the light. I wonder, was it because when one is reborn they are reborn as another half of themselves? So if she was light as a human then when she was reborn she had become darkness."

Kein shook his head, watching as the nameless dragon pointed at Mikan and laughed as she dusted herself off. Strange, though, that dragon had not once talked and shown neither any kind of emotion nor interest since Aaron took him in. "You maybe right, but don't forget that it doesn't always work that way."

He then turned his back on the scene, making his way to the door of Aaron's office. "Not everyone is reborn the same way." Kein then opened the door and left, closing it behind him.

….

Krow glared at the dragon child as he grinned at him for falling down, face first into the dirt, once again. Damn rock, damn whatever the hell that kept making him fall. Dusting off his pants, Krow pushed himself up onto his feet as continued to glare at the young boy. He then took one step forward. Then suddenly the dragon child stopped laughing and a look of fear was soon displayed upon his boyishly cute face. Finally the damn brat was afraid. Now he would kill him nice and slow.

Flexing his fingers, Krow took a small step forward… but then the next thing he knew was that the young dragon child was at his side. The child buried his face into Krow's bare stomach, wrapping his small arms around his waist. "Hey… shouldn't you be like running the other way instead of…" Krow then trailed off when he noticed someone.

Making his way toward them was a man, a White One, dressed in all black that matched his dark hair and eyes. Krow always knew of White Ones to be pure creatures of light, but this guy reminded of the person who had killed Van for some reason. Everything about him spelled out that he was dangerous and should not be taken lightly. As if that would scare Krow, he was a creature of darkness.

"Dragon, shouldn't you be helping washing the princess's clothes?" asked the dark White One, glaring at the small child who was still clutching onto Krow. "And don't cling to such a foul creature or you yourself will become filthy."

Growling, Krow placed a hand on the boy's head as he glared at the dark White One, wishing he could rip him into pieces. "Foul creature, huh? Then what about you? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"The name is Kein and I'm the head of the Royal Knights," answered the dark White One, looking Krow up and down with a look of slight interest and disgust. "And you are the fallen winged one known as Mikan, am I right?" His words which were laced with thick sarcasm had anger to boil within Krow.

Krow was about ready to push the boy clinging to him to the side and charge at this man known as Kein, but the one thing that stopped him from doing so was the image of Aaron's smiling face pushing its way to the forefront of his mind. Feeling the grip around his waist tighten, Krow brought his attention to the dragon child who was staring up at him, straight into his eyes. For some reason this boy reminded him of himself when he was a child always clinging to Aaron's side.

He then turned his attention back to Kein, who was still glaring at him as if waiting for a fight. _If he doesn't watch what he says around me, he's going to get one… maybe even an early grave._ Closing his eyes, Krow allowed a smirk to play itself upon his lips. "Well, looks like I can't kill you since Aaron would be upset if I did and plus this little goy" – he ran his fingers through the young dragon's tangled curls white hair – "doesn't wish for me to do so."

Kein continued to glare at him, though it faltered slightly over time, before he turned to leave, but when he glanced over his shoulder, his mouth open as if to say something, he found the dragon child sticking his tongue out at him. The gesture caused the dark White One's eye to twitch with irritation. "Don't forget about all of your daily chores, dragon." He then dropped down into a crouching position, allowing his white wings to appear, which tore holes in the back of his shirt, and took flight.

"That guy's a pain in the ass, don't you think?" asked Krow with a smirk as he stared at the dragon child who was still clinging to him. "And by the way, why are you so scared of him anyway?" _And not of me?_ He asked silently to himself.

The young dragon tilted his head to the side as he stared into Krow's eyes, still clinging onto him, and grinned. His smile was so pure and full of innocence, just like how Krow was when he was a child. His smile was so warm that it even caused Krow to smile back. This day was just full of surprises. Meeting the king of Chaos, learning more things about himself, Aaron trying to make him part of the family, and now… he was smiling.

Well, it wasn't his first smile of the day, and knowing these pure creatures it wouldn't be his last.

….

After countless tires and many failures due to his 'little problem' known as the dragon child, Krow sighed and cursed himself. Did the Goddess have it out for him? He just wanted to snatch his hand back from the dragon child who held it as he continued to grin, swinging their conjoined hands back and forth. This boy was strange, almost as strange as Aaron. Seriously, who the hell would cry a fountain of tears just because they couldn't hold hands with someone?

It made Krow wonder if there was seriously something wrong with the child.

But more than that he wondered why this child would dare to get near him, him of all people. He was a dark creature that lived for killing and destroying others, but even so this boy held his hand as if it was the most amazing thing that had happened to him. Most wouldn't do what this boy was doing; most would've tried to run for their lives or kill him.

But for some reason this boy acted completely different than the others, just like Aaron.

_Is this kid brain damaged or something?_ – thought Krow, gazing down at the small dragon who was still grinning as they walked through the halls of the castle, hand in hand. The boy knew fear, but apparentlyhe didn't know it well enough since he was scared of all the wrong people.

"Hey, squirt," said Krow in a calm voice as he stopped walking having the dragon child stop as well, turning back to look at him. "Come to think of it, you never told me your name. You've been pulling me around everywhere for the last ten minutes, but not once have you told me your name."

The young boy cocked his head to the side as he stared at Krow, still swinging their conjoined hands back and forth. "Name? I don't have a name. Everyone just calls me dragon because that's what I am." His words caused Krow to become confused, raising a brow. Why wouldn't he have a name? If you're living then you have a name, right?

He was about to question the child more about the subject, but before he could part his lips and get the words out he heard a voice shout out to them. Looking over his shoulder, Krow found a little girl making her way over to them with her hands on her hips. For a child she was pretty, very pretty, with her long chestnut-blond hair and gold-brown eyes.

"Dragon, did you forget you were supposed to sneak away from doing chores to play with me in the courtyard," stated the young girl as she pushed her way between them, leaving Krow no choice but to release the boy's hand. She then took the dragon boy's hands into her own. "I thought we had a deal if I worked hard in my studies then you would make time to play with me."

_What a spoiled brat _– thought Krow as he crossed his arms over his chest, eye twitching in irritation. He hated people like her, but she also reminded him of Sari, a young girl that he used to play with when he was little. She had that same way to speaking to others as if she were a queen, though Sari spoke in a more rough manner than this girl.

Krow then noticed the dragon child looking at him as if searching for help, which had Krow raise his brows in a questioning manner. The kid appeared as if he didn't want to leave his side. Not that it mattered to the Black One if the child left him or not. But that pouting puppy dog face was so… so…

Sighing Krow dropped to a crouch to be face-to-face with the boy, his elbows resting on his knees. "How about we all play together?" His voice caused the young girl to look at him before her pretty face screw up into some kind of scowl.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Depends who's asking, brat."

Placing her hands on her hips, the girl glared at Krow as she tried to stand taller than what she was with her chest puffed out. "As the princess of Chaos and the daughter of Aaron himself I demand you state your name now!" After she said those words Krow flicked her in the nose as he stared at her blankly, though some part of him couldn't believe what he had just heard.

This girl was Aaron's daughter that he had spoke of before and the princess heir at that. If Aaron had her, this cute yet annoying little brat at his side then why did he need him as well? What made Mikan… made her so special compared to family-ties?

"Brat, when you want someone else's name its proper manners to state you own first, don't you even know that much?" he deadpanned, staring at her as if he was bored and couldn't give a damn who she was.

Rubbing her now slightly red nose, the girl stared at him with small tears in the corners of her eyes. "My father named me Regina after my mother who was the queen." She then, once again, placed her hands on her hips. "Now state you name, Mister!"

"That's miss to you, brat," growled Krow without thinking. After a few seconds Krow seemed to realized what he had just said, his eyes then widened in surprise as he waved his hands out in front of him in panic. "I mean, I'm a man! There's no way in hell I can be female! I mean, come on! Me, female it's laughable!"

Both children stared at him as if he lost his mind.

Sighing, Krow hung his head low in shame as he dropped his arms in front of him. "The name's Krow." He really screwed up there. Usually when someone called him 'mister' he didn't care, but now being referred to as a man caused him to boil in anger, even when he himself did it.

"Well, Mister Krow," grinned Regina, leaning her face into Krow's causing him to back up a little. "I guess we can keep you to your word, right, Dragon?"

Grinning, the dragon child nodded his head. "Yep."

….

Hearing someone cursing in a rough manner, Shizuna stared out over the courtyard from where she stood by the balcony. Down below, she saw the Black One that the king took in known as Krow rubbing the top of his head as he sat there on the ground. He appeared annoyed, but the look in his azure eyes said otherwise. But what surprised the young maid more than anything was that the princess was there too with the nameless dragon, laughing at pointing at the Black One.

"You damn brats! It's not right to laugh at someone when they tip on fall on their ass," growled Krow as he glared at the two children, though there was a smile on his beautiful face. He pushed himself up onto his feet and smirked at the two children who in return stopped laughing. "Payback time!"

Krow pulled Regina and then the dragon child into his arms, still smirking; he then started to tickle them. The two children squirmed and laughed. It was a sight that brought a smile to Shizuna's lips. It had been awhile since she had last seen those two children have so much fun, and seeing them, including Krow, smiling and laughing like that was heartwarming.

"Are you going to surrender?" grinned Krow, still tickling the life out of the two children.

"N-never!" laughed Aaron's daughter, trying to break free along with the dragon child who seemed couldn't catch his breath.

"Shizuna-chan, are you alright?"

Turning to the other maid Layra who stood by her side, Shizuna shook her head answering her old friend's question. "I just saw something very interesting," she answered. Shizuna's eyes then trailed to the woman at Layra's side, standing with a smile on her face as she held the small bundle in her arms, staring back at him.

Serin, Kein's wife, was a strong woman who preferred peace over war. She was beautiful woman, just as beautiful as Aaron's late wife, with her chocolate brown hair flowing around her to her waist in waves with eyes of pool of brown and gold. The baby in her arms, Lavun, was small but just as beautiful as her mother, and giggled as her small hands reached out to caress Serin's face.

Layra along with Serin, peering over Shizuna's shoulder to the courtyard, watched the very scene Shizuna was just watching. Shizuna knew Layra hated and feared anything or anyone related to the Fallen, but even Shizuna found her friend smiling at the scene. Hearing Lavun's whimper, Serin went back to paying attention to her baby as she rocked the infant to sleep.

"What kind of situation is that?" scoffed Layra, still smiling as she turned her attention Shizuna who was smirking at her. Again the short maid scoffed and continued walking down the hall, grumbling under her breath. Shizuna then burst out laughed while Serin giggled softly to herself, both following right behind him.

….

Sighing in exhaustion, Krow fell back against the grass as he tried to catch his breath. It had been awhile since he had last been able to laugh and have fun like this. It reminded him of his time with Van, his sworn brother and best friend. Van would do the same thing with him and Sari when they were little.

Regina stood up, catching her breath as she dusted off her dress and fixed her hair. "What else should we play?" she asked as if she was totally unfazed by all that Krow had done to her.

The dragon child sat up, straddling Krow's waist. "I want to play that one game that the humans play. What was it called again?" He tapped his chin with his pointer finger as he thought it over. "I think it's called hide and seek, but I can't remember."

"Hide and seek, huh?" Krow breathed from his place on the ground. "I haven't played that since I was a kid."

"How old are you?" asked the boy.

"Older than I look that's for sure, little Shiro," laughed Krow, pushing himself up to a sitting position as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes and his hair back over his shoulders. Though Krow had the appearance of a sixteen year old, he was already in his late thirties. Well, compared to others he was still considered young, very young actually. If he remembered correctly his master was over seven thousand years old when he was alive, though the Fallen looked no older than twenty-three.

Feeling a small weight against his chest, Krow looked down into the eyes of the dragon child who was leaning his head back against his chest. "What was it you just called me?" he asked, his crimson eyes filled with surprise and desperation, or at least Krow thought it was. He wasn't good with reading these kinds of things

"Shiro," grinned Krow, ruffling the boy's curly white hair. "That's now your name starting today, unless you want me to think of something else."

Shiro shook his head and grinned up at Krow with a slight blush adorning his cheeks. "I like it!" He then turned to Regina who was also smiling. "I finally have a name, Regina."

"Yes, you do… Shiro," smiled Regina before skipping her way over to Krow and taking a seat by Shiro on his lap. She looked up at Krow still smiling. "Hey, can you give me a nickname, big brother?"

Scratching the back of his head, Krow pondered over this for a little while. "How about… Rei?" He then noticed the children were smiling at him, smiles that caused Krow himself to smile. "I guess that's okay."

Smiling, Krow tilted his head back and gazed into the dark sky of Chaos. Maybe living here, being next to Aaron, and becoming a prince or whatever wasn't so bad after all. Well, at least living here wouldn't be boring. _I guess I was right; getting caught and brought here really did bring about something interesting._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
